Magic
Magic ('' (魔法 Mahō)''), is the primary form of combat used by mages and warriors alike besides Weapons. History From stories and fairy tales, magic is said to be a blessing from the Gods above. Pitying the humans of their weak defenses, the Gods have decided to give them magic in order to fight the Undead and Daylight Walkers. That is what the humans believe. The Highlanders believe magic is from evolution of humans. Humans from Uessery was more advance due to the Daylight Walker's and Undead's constant torment due to how many magic crystals embeded on the continent. Humans from other continents, which was Onsarath on the North and Cagasa on the North East, were not that advanced compared to Uessery. They only used pointed weapons and shields to fend off monsters, they also had their Personal Trait to back them. King Percival, of Uessery had the personal trait to Share. Although there were limited things on what he can share, he shared his magic to his human wife. From there, magic spread throughout the other two continents, although its weaker than Highlanders, it's still usable. Primary Magic There are five, elemental magic that a Xandalarian can have. They are: *Fire *Water *Earth *Wind *Lightning Other elemental magic is achieved either through a Personal Trait, and or the Griamore of King Percival, which grants one of the magic above. There are infinite kinds of magic, only a handful have been seen by the humans. Others, who are intelligent and understand magic theory very well, can combine the elements and make another element. Rules These are the rules made up for magic. *1. Everyone is born with magic. Others who had complications and did not have magic, can pick and practice an elemental magic they can have. *2. People can only have one elemental magic through birth *3. People can have more than one elemental magic through rigorous training *4. You can only wield one at a time, unless you have a Personal Trait that lets you wield two or more *5. The only way to summon magic is through a colored sigil. You cannot contain a magic spell in an item and release it. *6. Hands are the only thing that can make a sigil, other parts of the body or weapons would fail to make the sigil. *7. Only a 7-Circled Magician can combine 2 magic without clashing and dissolving. Beliefs The Highlanders are believed to have come from another planet called Earth. But, no one can confirm this since no records of migration were recorded by the Highlanders. Although only in stories and rumors, the magic of "Earth" are much more powerful than "Xandalarian." It's stronger than the planetary magic because "Earth" is the main source of magic of Highlanders, which were the ones who have passed down magic to the humans. Ranking There are 10 ranks when it comes to magic. Each rank allows you to advance to the next level of magic. People advance to the next level by taking a certain test given by the ministry of magic. A person can advance through the next level with only one elemental magic. Others who have more than one can easily pass until 1-4 Circles. After 4, there are more requirements in order to pass on. Although they can still pass with one elemental magic as long as they have all the requirements. They are called Circled Magicians, and it determines your rank. The rank can also give you an idea on how much mana capacity an individual has. The higher your rank is, the more you can produce costly spells and can high powered spells. It also gives a person who advanced they are on their magic. Currently, there are only six 9-Circled Magicians and one 11-Circled Magician. *1-Circled Magicians are the weakest and where everyone starts *2-Circled Magicians are where children starts going to 1st Tier schools and learning more about magic, how to shape them, and how to summon them. *3-Circled Magicians are usually children who are starting their 3rd Tier education and will learn more about the uses of magic. *4-Circled Magicians are teenagers who have started their 4th Tier education and have started learning how to fight with their magic. *5-Circled Magicians are magicians who have learned how to summon magic from the two planets. Xandalar and Earth. *6-Circled Magicians are magicians who are starting their 5th Tier education and are learning more about magic theory. *7-Circled Magicians are magicians who have finished their 5th Tier education and have acquired all the elemental magic. Those who only have 1 to 4 and are 7-Circled Magicians meant that their magic spells and understanding are more advanced to those who have 5 elemental magic. *8-Circle Magicians are those who can alter incantations and syntax of the magic spell. *9-Circled Magicians are those who can perfectly perform alterations of magic live. They are experts on trapping and sending away monsters that cannot be killed. *10-Circled Magicians are the most powerful magicians. They can combine all the elemental magic in one spell and make their own original magic.